


Sweet dreams

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: Minwon au wherein Mingyu and Wonwoo celebrated Christmas together and for some reason, Wonwoo doesn't want Mingyu to leave his side.





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First of all. Sorry for the hurt. I also cried when as I write this. But I hope you like it. 
> 
> I suggest that listen to this while reading the fic: [Click here](https://youtube.com/watch?v=Ev_-gOW-gMo%0A%20</a>)
> 
> Enjoy! 😊

It was a one snowy night when Mingyu and Wonwoo celebrate Christmas together. Both of them are in front of the fireplace and covered in blanket enough for them to feel the warmth.

Mingyu tried to stood up but Wonwoo held him tight, indication that he doesn't want Mingyu to leave his side. Mingyu complied and held him tight in his arms.

"Come on, babe. Please". Mingyu pleaded. Wonwoo shook his head as he put his head to the younger's chest. "I'm fine like this. I love being like this".

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and saw tears fell on the younger's eyes. Wonwoo wipes Mingyu's tears as he starts caressing his cheeks.

Mingyu moved closer and kissed Wonwoo gently and Wonwoo start caressing Mingyu's face. 

It was a magical moment when Mingyu suddenly noticed that Wonwoo's hands are getting cold, trembling. The younger held Wonwoo's hands on his cheeks, trying to transfer his warmth.

"Thank you Mingyu. Thank you for staying with me". Wonwoo smiled gently at Mingyu. Mingyu took Wonwoo's hands and gently kissed it. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Nothing can change that".

"I love you, Mingyu."

Mingyu starts sobbing when Wonwoo's hand is letting go of his hand anf his eyes slowly closing. Mingyu knew. Mingyu painfully knew that this will be their last night together, and instead of coming to the hospital, Wonwoo requested to stay with him, until his last breath. 

"I love you too Won, so much. Sweet dreams".


End file.
